El día más dificil
by lovesg
Summary: El día en el que Touya encuentra el valor para declararse a Yukito descubre, que alguien al que quiere mucho tambien esta interesada en por su amigo. ¿Sera capaz de luchar por él?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Cazadora de Cartas. Espero que les guste. Para cualquier comentario o sugerencia ya saben solo tienen que mandar un mail o dejar su frima. ^_^ Gracias por leerlo.  
  
PARTE 1:  
  
La mañana comenzó tranquila, como tantas otras. Ya se había preparado para ir a la escuela, había desayunado y despertado a su hermana con un cariñoso, "Llegaras tarde mounstruo" que como de costumbre, le había sentado muy mal. Ese era el pan de cada día. En el fondo él sabia que a ella no le molestaba tanto y Sakura, que esa era su forma de quererla, difícil de entender pero soportable.  
  
Touya montó en su bicicleta y se dirigió a casa de Yukito para ir juntos a la escuela, por suerte Sakura se había retrasado un poco y podría encontrar unos minutos para hablar con su amigo a solas. Desde hacía tiempo algo había cambiado en su interior, en su forma de verlo y necesitaba desesperadamente poder decírselo. Ya lo había intentado en otras ocasiones pero, siempre que conseguía hacerse con el valor suficiente para confesárselo, aparecía alguien que se lo impedía, por no hablar de otras tantas en las que a mitad de la frase ese mismo valor se le esfumaba ante el miedo de no ser correspondido y perder así su amor y su amistad en la misma jugada. Pero aquel día seria distinto. Se había prometido que esta vez, nada lo detendría.  
  
¡Buenos días To-ya!- Le saludó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas  
¡Buenos día!- ¿Estas listo?  
Claro. - subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear camino de la escuela, a su lado.  
Yukito comenzó a hablar con su cálida voz mientas Touya lo miraba como en otro mundo. Incrédulo de que alguien como él pudiera ser real. con sus cortos cabellos acariciados por el viento, sus grandes ojos verdes y aquella dulce sonrisa que lo deshacía como un naufrago azucarillo se deshace en un vaso de agua caliente.  
-¿To-ya? !Hey¡ ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?  
-¿Eh?...perdona me distraje.- le respondió avergonzado.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?  
-¿Decirte...? Si... eso es. Hay algo que quiero que sepas. Yo... quisiera.. Yo te..- consiguió decir y trago saliva.  
-¿Sí?- preguntó preocupado.  
-¡¡ ONIICHAN!!! Eres muy malo. ¿Por que no me has esperado?- Gritó Sakura molesta.  
-Por que eres muy lenta y siempre nos haces llegar tarde, moustruito.- respondió entre dientes.  
-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!  
-Buenos días, Sakura ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
- Buenos días, Yukito. Muy bien gracias. Hoy salimos antes del colegio y me preguntaba si luego querrás venir a casa. Hoy preparare un pastel de fresa y quería que lo probaras.  
- ¿De verdad? Me encantaría. Ya sé que cocinas muy bien.  
-Gracias- respondió sonrojada.  
-¿Y para mi no hay nada?  
Sakura estaba dispuesta a decir que no pero estando allí su amigo se limito a murmurar un 'sí, claro'.  
- To-ya, ¿No había algo que querías decirme?  
El muchacho miró a su hermana un instante e intentó pensar en algo rápido.  
- Esto... Si luego venias a estudiar.   
-Oh eso seria genial así podría quedarse a pasar la noche en casa. ¿Verdad Oniichan? A papá no le importara.  
Touya casi se atraganta del susto.   
-¿Quedarme a pasar la noche? Suena divertido pero no quiero molestar.  
- No es ninguna molestia- se apresuro a decir Touya.  
- Esta bien. Entonces nos veremos luego. ¿To-ya?  
- ¿Sí?.  
-¿Me acompañas luego a casa para recoger unas cosas?  
- Sí, claro.  
- Yo también puedo ayudaros.- Se ofreció ella.  
- Oh, Sakura. No quiero molestarte más tu ya tendrás mucho trabajo con preparar la merienda. ¿Necesitáis que lleve algo?  
- No en absoluto tú eres nuestro invitado.   
- Hasta Luego entonces.  
- Hasta luego.  
Sakura se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su colegió mientras observaba como su hermano y su mejor amigo se alejaban.  
  
  
- Tu hermana es muy simpática.  
- Bueno, tiene sus momentos.  
- Aunque no quieres admitirlo yo sé que la quieres mucho y, que harías cualquier cosa por ella. ¿No es cierto?  
- ¡Va! Vamonos o llegaremos tarde. 


	2. Segunda parte

PARTE 2:  
  
¡Sakura, te dije que tuvieras cuidado! Mira que desastre. - Le riño su hermano. Por un descuido había dejado colocada la mermelada abierta en el borde de la mesa y al pasar Touya de le había caído toda encima dejando toda su ropa pringosa.   
- Lo siento. No fue queriendo.- se disculpó  
- ¡Oh! Ahora tendré que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Y Yuki esta a punto de llegar. Demonios.   
- ¿Por que no vino contigo?  
- Ya te dije que sus abuelos se marcharon y no podido venir sin antes decirles que se quedaba aquí.  
Touya subió las escaleras bastante molesto mientras Sakura recogía los restos. Una vez en su habitación comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa en el cesto y fue hacia al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.   
Abrió el grifo y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda. De pronto se sintió realmente estúpido al recordar como había desaprovechado otra buena oportunidad para sincerarse con Yuki. Cuando había ido a su casa para ayudarle a recoger unas cosas habían estado solos durante todo el tiempo y no había sido capaz de soltar ni una palabra. Empezaba a pensar que no podría cumplir la promesa que se había hecho.  
  
Se secó y eligió algo de ropa. En cuanto estuvo preparado se dirigió hacia la cocina pero al pasar por enfrente del cuarto de su hermana la puerta estaba medio abierta y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía con Tomoyo.  
-... Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé que ponerme.  
- ¡Tu estas siempre tan linda!   
- Oh, vamos no es para tanto.  
- Ten pruébate este. ¿Sakura? ¿Se lo dirás esta noche?  
- Si.- dijo avergonzada.- Esta noche le diré que le quiero.  
  
- Pequeño bastardo. Como le ponga las manos encima a ese Li... - Se dijo Touya.  
  
- Hoy vendrá a tomar el té y después se quedara a dormir con mi hermano. Esta es la mejor ocasión para declararme a Yukito.  
  
-¿Que?- pensó horrorizado. No, aquello lo debía de haber oído mal.  
  
- Estoy segura de que el también siente algo por ti. Espero que tengas mucha suerte.  
- Ojala. Él es siempre tan dulce y alegre, tan... Bueno es lo mejor. Amo a Yukito con todo mi corazón.  
  
Touya tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caerse al oír aquello. Su hermana estaba enamorada de la misma persona y pensaba declararse aquella misma noche. ¿Que se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿como iba él a...  
  
*****  
Mas tarde...  
  
- ¿No te quedas, Tomoyo?  
- No, gracias. No quiero molestar- le respondió guiñándole un ojo, cosa de la que Touya se dio cuenta.  
  
15 minutos después apareció Yukito con una pequeña mochila y una de sus irresistibles sonrisas. Sakura lo saludo animadamente y llevó sus cosas a la habitación de su hermano.   
  
Mientras ella lo preparaba todo, Yukito intentaba hablar con un Touya que había optado por hacerse él indiferente.  
  
- El partido de este sábado lo ganaremos, ¿verdad?  
- Puede.  
- No seas tan modesto. Seguro que al menos marcas un par de goles como siempre.  
-¡Va! Yo no lo creo.  
  
Yuki comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo, pensando que tal vez había dicho algo que lo había molestado.  
- ¿To-ya...? ¿Que pa... - Comenzó a preguntar cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en la habitación con la bandeja.   
  
Su hermano se levantó al instante para ayudarla dejándolo todo sobre la mesita aprovechando así para distanciarse algo más del chico.  
-Espera, faltan los cubiertos. Ahora mismo voy a por ellos.  
-¡NO! - dejo escapar Touya haciendo sobresaltarse a su hermana. - Voy yo. Tu quédate aquí con Yukito.  
- Bien.  
  
Touya salió de la habitación pero se detuvo para observándolos a ambos desde donde no podían verlo.  
Sakura se había puesto uno de sus vestidos más bonitos, uno rosa y azul con un precioso lazo, había recogido su pelo con varias horquillas de colores y en su muñeca lucía una pulsera, que le había regalado Yuki.   
Aquella noche, su monstruito parecía una jovencita, bella y encantadora.   
¿Que se suponía que él podría ofrecerle él a Yuki? Además, esta vez su rival no era cualquier chica tonta del instituto sino su propia hermana a la que quería más que a su propia vida. Estaba claro que nada podría contra ella pero más claro estaba aun que ni siquiera iba a intentarlo.   
  
"Harías cualquier cosa por ella. ¿No es cierto?"   
  
-¡Demonios! - se dijo exasperado al recordar las palabras que Yuki le había dicho aquella mañana.  
*****  
- Espero que mi hermano no te haya estado dando la lata. A veces es un bicho pero en el fondo es buena persona.  
- Como te pille.- pensó Touya.  
- No te preocupes por mi, lo paso muy bien con vosotros. Por cierto, me encanta tu vestido. Estas realmente preciosa con el.  
- Muchas gracias.- respondió encantada.   
- Umm ese pastel huele muy bien. ¿Lo hiciste tu sola?  
- Sí. Lo prepare todo en cuanto llegue a casa.  
- Como se nota que todos los Kinomoto son unos excelentes cocineros.  
- No es nada, de verdad. - le respondió toda ruborizada.  
  
Touya se movió para ir a por los cubiertos cuando se fijó en la mirada de su hermana, una mirada que conocía muy bien por que él también la había visto en sus propios ojos, la de alguien que esta realmente enamorado.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. La merienda

PARTE 3:  
  
Kimonoto, entró en la cocina, abrió el cajón de los cubiertos y sacó tres tenedores y tres cucharillas de postre. Las miró pensativo durante un instante antes de cerrar el cajón y las dejó sobre la encimera. Realmente no deseaba volver a aquella habitación. Apenas unas horas antes, su mayor preocupación era encontrar las palabras adecuadas para declararse ante su amigo pero ahora que había descubierto que su hermana también lo quería, no sabía como podría olvidarse de lo que sentía por él.  
Tôya se apoyó en la encimera y resopló.  
-"Esta bien."- Pensó. –"Yo no puedo culpar a Sakura por enamorarse de él. Ella ya no es una niña y Yuki… Yuki es… él es…" Touya se pasó los dedos por el pelo, frustrado cuando una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto haciendo que se volviera.  
-¡Yuki!  
-To-ya… Llevas todo el día muy extraño. ¿Estas bien?   
-Claro que si. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Estoy perfectamente.- Le respondió regalando al otro chico una de sus inusuales sonrisas. – Ten. Será mejor que te lleves los cubiertos o Sakura empezará a comerse el pastel con las manos.  
-Que malo eres. ^^  
El joven de cabellos plateados agarró los utensilios y marchó junto a Sakura. Mientras el muchacho se iba Touya no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. No sabía como lo sacaría de su corazón pero tenia que conseguirlo como fuera.  
  
****  
  
Ñan, ñan, ñan. Se le oía hacer a Tukisiro mientras disfrutaba de su merienda, bajo la atenta mirada de su anfitriona.  
-¿Yukito, sabias que el mes que viene haremos una función en el cole?  
-¿Si? Eso es genial. Tienes que decirme que día es para poder ir. Me venderás una entrada ¿verdad? La última función fue muy divertida- Comentó el risueño joven.  
-¡Claro que si! Te conseguiré todas las entradas que quieras.- Sakura estaba más contenta que nunca. Su Yukito estaba frente a ella impresionándola con aquella hermosa sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos. Ese día él era solo para ella y probablemente a partir de aquella noche lo seria para siempre.  
(Sí, Touya también estaba en el salón pero no parecía participar mucho de la conversación)  
-¿Qué haréis este año?  
-La cenicienta  
-¡Que bien! To-ya y yo la representamos hace poco en el instituto.  
-Ya lo recuerdo.- dijo Sakura al tiempo que una enorme gota de sudor caía por su frente ante la visión de su hermano vestido de princesa y actuando sin ninguna gana.  
-Tu hermano estuvo fantástico, ¿verdad?  
-¿Quieres un trozo más de tarta, Yukito?- preguntó ella alzando la bandeja donde aun quedaban un par de pedazos. Evitando así tener que responder.  
-¡Oh! No se si debo… ya comí tres trozos. Además habrá que dejarle algo a tu padre y tu hermano todavía va por el primero.- Dijo señalando el plato de su amigo donde un distraído Touya revolvía su contenido sin ningún interés.  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el joven Kinomoto al darse cuenta de que ambos habían clavado sus ojos en él.  
-¿No te gusta el pastel, hermano?  
-Si. – dijo llevándose un trozo a la boca. -Mmmm. Es extraño pero cada vez te sale mejor.- Habló con la boca llena.  
-Ja, ja, ja. Y tú decías que envenenaría a Yuki.  
-Sabía que si te decía que estaba buenos se te subiría a la cabeza.- la respondió con los ojos en blanco.  
- ¡Oniichan!  
- No discutáis.  
- No, no discutimos.- Se apresuró a aclarar nerviosa.  
- Sakura, ¿podrías traer un poco más de té, por favor? Casi no queda nada.- Le pidió su hermano.  
-Claro.- La joven cogió la tetera y salió hacia la cocina. Cuando él sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos miró al sonriente muchacho.  
  
- Cada día el monst… Sakura se parece más a nuestra madre. Además, últimamente cocina mucho mejor. Ha cambiado mucho.-   
- Si la verdad es que tienes razón siempre a sido muy simpática y agradable se nota que ha crecido pero… yo creo que no es la única que ha cambiado.  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!  
- Veo que últimamente intentas dejar de tomarla el pelo.- Le dijo consiguiendo que Touya gruñera.  
-No se te ocurra contarla nada de lo que te dije.- Le amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo.  
- ¡Eres tan vergonzoso!- ^_^  
-Estoy seguro de que pronto alguien la alejara de nosotros pero no me importara si ese alguien ere… - Kinomoto, miró de reojo la puerta y mando guardar silencio al otro chico. A los pocos segundos Sakura regresaba con la tetera humeante en su mano. 


	4. Fiebre

PARTE 4:  
  
Mientras Touya y Sakura terminaban de fregar los platos Yukito, se asomó a la ventana de la cocina para poder ver el jardín. La mayoría de las plantas ya habían echado sus hermosas flores y rodeaban la casa de los Kinomoto con sus brillantes colores. Respiró hondo y levantó la vista al cielo. A pesar de que no era muy tarde ya había oscurecido debido a un montón de nueves grises que cubrían el firmamento. Había refrescado bastante y era evidente que dentro de poco empezaría a llover. Un suave escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Cerró la ventana y se volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos.  
-Seguro que no queréis que os eche una mano.  
-Seguro. Ya casi hemos terminado.- respondió Touya al tiempo que le pasaba a Sakura el último vaso para que lo secara.  
  
-¿Que podríamos hacer ahora? Podríamos jugar a algo o ver una peli.- propuso ella.  
-¿En el cine? – preguntó Yuki.  
-Eso seria genial. He oído que ponen una muy buena en el del centro- exclamó emocionada.  
-¿La de los mountruos mutantes que vienen para apoderarse de la tierra?- la preguntó el amigo de su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Sakura asintió con fuerza.  
-Meiling me dijo que estaba muy bien.  
- Lo malo es que parece que va ha llover.  
  
Touya se apoyó en la pared y empezó a frotarse la sien; Desde hacia ya un par de horas tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, probablemente producido por todas las emociones del día. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Yukito y su hermana habían dejado de hablar y lo miraban preocupados.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien To-ya? ¿No tendrás fiebre?- Habló su amigo. Yukito se acercó a él apoyando su mano sobre su calida frente. Al principio Touya intento apartarse pero Yuki lo detuvo y lo obligó a sentarse junto a la mesa. Se agachó y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su frente.  
  
La respiración del joven de cabellos negros se interrumpió al sentir su tacto. Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció detenerse. Era como si allí solo estuvieran ellos dos. Solo él y su ángel de cabellos grises, la persona de la que se había enamorado sin remedio, alguien al que nunca tendría ni podría llegar a poseer. Tan cerca de él ahora, que podía notar su aliento sobre su sonrojado rostro. Si tan solo las circunstancias no hubieran cambiado tanto podría haber encontrado el valor para alargar una mano y acariciar aquellas pálidas mejillas. El joven mordió sus propios labios intentando apartar de su mente la idea de incorporarse para besar la boca de su compañero, su frágil cuello y su blanco pecho que se dejaba ver por los dos primeros botones desabrochados de su camisa. El corazón de Kinomoto se aceleraba mientras sentía como el resto de su cuerpo reaccionaba por su simple cercanía, incapaz de hacer nada por controlarlo.  
  
-Parece que tienes fiebre. Ya decía yo que te sucedía algo.  
-¿Será grabe? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sakura. (Su hermano nunca se había puesto enfermo antes y eso la preocupó).  
-To-ya será mejor que te acuestes y descanses un poco… ¿To-ya?- Volvió a hablarle sacudiéndole ligeramente por el hombro al ver que no se movía.  
-¿SI…? Si, estoy muy bien. No tengo nada. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.  
-Oniichan, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato?  
-No puedo. Hay muchas cosas que preparar para esta noche.   
-Yo puedo encargarme de todo. Recogeré y preparare la cena.  
-Yo también puedo ayudar.  
-Pero…- Touya iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor. – De acuerdo. Subiré, descansare un par de horas y luego bajaré para prepare la cena.  
El chico se levantó camino de su habitación pero antes de marchar se acercó a su hermana y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.   
-Pórtate bien monstruito.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Ella solo le miró sin protestar y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
---  
  
Poco después de que saliera de la cocina Yukito salió corriendo tras él alcanzándole en las escaleras.  
-¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño!- se ofreció.  
-No es necesario. No creo que vaya a perderme.  
De todas formas él le siguió hasta su habitación y cuando Touya se disponía a abrir la puerta una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
-Nada. Estoy bien de verdad. Solo necesito descansar un rato.  
-To-ya… Dime la verdad. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Por que si es así te pido que me perdones.- Le rogó con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
-No, en absoluto. Tú nunca podrías hacer nada que me molestara. Tú eres… mi mejor amigo.- Le respondió. Aquella mirada triste lo desmonto por completo. Se acercó hacía él apoyando su mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó aun más hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. No podía separarse de él no podía dejar de desear sus labios no… NO PODIA HACER ESO. Touya se apartó de él como si hubiera sido empujado por algo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras de sí.  
  
-¡¿To-ya?! – Yukito se quedo inmóvil sin saber que es lo que había sucedido.  
  
Continuara  
Próximo capitulo - Sakura Yukito y el beso 


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura, Yukito y el beso

Touya, se despertó aun con dolor de cabeza, no quería tomarse nada pero al final no le quedaría más remedio que mirar en el botiquín. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo? En la calle estaba oscuro y había empezado a refrescar. Levantándose cerró las ventanas. Touya se dio cuenta de que aun estaba algo adormilado cuando casi se cae al chocar contra el colchón donde iba a dormir Yukito. Respiró profundamente tratando de coger aire y fuerzas para afrontar el día más difícil, el día que tendría que renunciar a intentar nada con su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se posaron en una de las fotos que guardaba con toda la familia. Su madre, su padre y su pequeña hermana con una radiante sonrisa. No quería que aquella sonrisa desapareciera nunca más. Agarró el pomo de la puerta pero no lo giró en busca de un valor que todavía no hallaba.

Sakura seguía encantada la tarde había pasado volando y la película de terror había sido la excusa perfecta para sujetarse a Yuki. Los títulos de crédito hacia rato que habían terminado pero aun así la jovencita no se había soltado de su brazo y él no había hecho ningún amago para soltarla. Tímidamente subió la mirada observándolo. Los ojos le brillaban y una sonrisa cariñosa adornaba su cara. Alzándose un poco más junto sus labios con los de Yukito, su primer beso. El joven la apartó con suavidad. Demasiado concentrados en la escena no se dieron cuenta de que aquel inocente roce de labios había sido visto por alguien más, alguien que había decidido salir de la casa. La puerta de la calle se cerró en silencio a espaldas de Toya.

El joven Kimonoto se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar aquel insistente dolor. Notaba una presión que lo ahogaba. Tenia que volver a entrar cuando pudiera controlarse. No quería llorar, como no había querido muchas cosas a lo largo de toda su vida. Era su hermana… ¿no? Él tenía que ser fuerte por ella por su padre por todos. Su espalda resbalo por la pared trasera de la casa hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

-Lo siento Sakura pero…No llores por favor. Te quiero mucho pero… pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona aunque no creo que me corresponda. No llores.-Le rogó apartando unas lagrimas de sus mejillas.- Perdóname.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta? ¿Puedo saberlo? ¿Tal vez podría ayudarte?

-Es tu hermano.

-¿Touya? Bueno…. él es muy buena persona y te quiere mucho seguro que no tendrás problemas.-Respondió. Le apenaba no ser correspondida pero era su hermano del que hablaban.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Tranquilo yo te ayudare.-Yuki agradeció verla sonreír de nuevo.-¿Qué te parece si vamos preparando la cena?

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y pronto la cocina quedó inundada por el delicioso olor de la cena.

-¿Por qué no vas ha llamarlo mientras preparo la mesa del salón?

-Bien.

Yuki aun estaba subiendo los primeros tramos de escalera cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la calle.

-¿Qué raro?-Se dijo.-Si el padre de Sakura y Touya no vendría hasta el lunes.

Bajó hacia la entrada y vio asombrado como Touya entraba con la ropa hundida.

-¿Cuándo has salido? Tienes que cambiarte.

-"Perfecto".-Pensó Touya mirándole con tristeza.-"Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no estaba." Salí a recoger una cosa que me había dejado fuera.-Dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-¿El que? –Preguntó intrigado al ver que no llevaba nada en las manos.

-Tranquilo, ya esta todo solucionado. Huele muy bien. Espero que no hayas dejado cocinar Sakura por que… por que siempre cocina muy bien.

Yukito sonrió al ver que su amigo decía algo bueno sobre Sakura, no es que no lo hiciera a menudo pero nunca delante de ella.

Tras inventar una excusa aceptable subió a cambiarse por segunda vez en ese día. La velada pasó tranquila más aun cuando Toya empezó a meterse en la conversación.

-Es muy tarde ya. Me voy a la cama.-Anunció Kimonoto con la intención de dejarlos solos.

-Tienes razón.-Habló esta vez su hermana.- ¿Por qué no os marcháis a la cama los dos?

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó Yuki escandalizado.

-No, no.-se apresuró a explicarse. –Yo no me…

-De que hablas Sakura.

-Nada Toya de nada. Subid a dormir. Eso es todo. Me voy la joven corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación es seria una noche muy larga para ella y para Kero. Unas suaves lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-¿Trajiste el pijama Yuki?

-Si, este.-

-¿No eres un poco mayor para llevar un estampado de conejitos blancos?

-¿En serio?

-No, te queda muy bien de echo. Descansa, mañana será un día largo.

Los dos se acomodaron, cada uno en su cama. Yuki se quedó mirando el techo durante unos minutos hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿No quería decirme algo To-ya?

-Si.

Yukito sonrió en la oscuridad. A lo mejor había alguna esperanza para ellos dos.

-Es sobre Sakura. Ella es una chica muy dulce, el cariñosa, trabajadora… Le encanta ayudar a la gente y se preocupa por todos. A veces es un poco desastre pero estoy seguro de que será una buena esposa en el futuro…

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?

-Eres mi mejor amigo y desde hace años es como si fueras parte de esta familia pero cuando os….-Las palabras no querían salir de su boca.- caséis lo serás… serás un miembro de pleno derecho.

Toya, concentrado en que no se viera el dolor que sentía con cada una de aquellas palabras no se dio cuenta de que en la oscuridad de la habitación los pequeños y frágiles hombros de Yukito temblaban mientras su rostro era tapado por sus propias manos. No quería llorar pero nunca jamás pensó que algo dicho por el mayor de los hermanos Kimonoto le pudiera provocar tal dolor. Antes de que Toya se diera cuenta de que pasaba Yuki se alzó saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. Sin tan siquiera calzarse el joven cerró la puerta de la calle de un golpe y corrió bajo la lluvia tratando de ahogar aquel sentimiento que ardía en su pecho. Quería gritar hasta no poder más pero no podía.

Toya se alzó casi en el instante que escuchó el portazo en el Hall pero en el momento en el que atravesaba el pasillo y cruzaba frente a la puerta de su hermano la escuchó llorar.

Entró despacio pero aun así a Kero a penas le dio tiempo a esconderse.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-No es nada. ¿Quién ha salido? Preguntó al tiempo que se enjugaba las lagrimas tratando así de desviar su atención.-Me he quedado viendo una película muy triste.

Toya apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza con ternura y la obligó a que la mirara.

-Espero que seas muy feliz junto a Yukito, de verdad.

-¿Yukito?

-Le vi besándote y…

-No, no, no.-Respondió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de uno a otro lado tan rapido que casi se cae sobre la cama del mareo. –Fui yo pero él no quería, él esta enamorado…

-No hace falta que digas eso…

-Está enamorado de ti hermano. ¿Dónde esta?

-Acaba de salir corriendo… Yo le dije… Oh dios…

-Ve a por él hermano. Corre y tráelo de vuelta. Él te quiere, me lo dijo.

El joven corrió cuanto pudo tras sacar otro chubasquero para Yuki si es que lo encontraba. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. La lluvia no cesaba ni para tomar resuelle y al poco rato le dolían hasta los hueso por el frió. Durante casi una hora lo busco por todos los lugares en los que creyó poder encontrarlo hasta que se acordó del lugar donde quedaron por primera vez, en el parque de los columpios. Sentado en uno de los bancos un joven vestido en pijama se encogía bajo la lluvia como si aquello pudiera evitar que se mojara aun más.

Una gran mano le tendió un chubasquero pero aunque Yukito lo aceptó no pudo ver ninguna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento.-Habló Toya.-Debí ser claro desde el primer momento pero no creí…

Yuki alzó la vista sintiéndose de nuevo herido.-Yo quiero a tu hermana pero no del modo que tu crees.

-Lo sé.-Toya cubrió las manos de Yukito con las propias intentando que dejara de temblar.-Ahora lo sé y siento haber tardado años en tener el valor de intentar decirte lo que siento por ti pero cuando… cuando supe que ella también te amaba yo…

-¿Tan…tan bien?

-Si, Yuki. Yo te quiero y espero que me perdones, que perdones mi gran estupidez. Te quiero. –Toya sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento para besarlo, hacia frío y el aliento escapaba de sus bocas en forma de pequeñas nubes blancas, estaban en mitad de la calle y la lluvia caía sobre ellos como si quisiera sepultarlos pero aquellos pequeños labios presas del frio se sentían tan suyos en aquel momento. Se atrevió a soñar con tener su pequeño cuerpo apretado contra el suyo a modo de protección pero se atrevió aun a más. Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos robando un beso, el primero. Lentamente la boca de Yuki se abrió ofreciendo cobijo a la lengua de Toya, lo besó como si no hubiera otra ocasión, lo beso como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo beso hasta que pensó que no podía aguantar más. Ambos jadearon al separarse.

-Vuelve a casa conmigo, Yuki.

La pequeña mano de Yukito quedó cubierta por la de Toya. El abrigo de Kimonoto se abrió haciendo que su amigo se pegara a él. Ambos caminaron despacio hasta casa. Cuando llegó su hermana dormía o fingía hacerlo bastante bien. Mañana la recordaría que por las noches roncaba.

Yuki esperó a solas en la habitación de su amigo hasta que este regresó con un par de toallas.

-Mañana hay que madrugar.-Recordó Toya mientras le ayudaba a secarse la espalda.

-Si.

La sonrisa de Yuki podía iluminar una habitación.-Si, tendríamos que dormir pero sé que no podría. ¿Realmente eres de verdad, Yuki?-Los dedos de Touya retiraron un mecho de pelo tras su oreja.

-Claro que soy de verdad.-Replicó entre risas.-¿Qué te pasa?

-No quiero que desaparezcas, solo eso. Te quiero.

-Me lo has dicho ya cien veces.

-Ni la mitad de las que te hubiera dicho ya si no fuera tan cobarde. Te quiero.

Las manos de Toya se asieron a sus caderas antes de volver a besarlo hasta que ambos necesitaron tomar aire.

-¿Yuki?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

Los dos jóvenes se rieron antes de pasar la noche abrazados y hablando sobre sus planes de futuro, un futuro incierto en el que no único que tenían seguro era que irían de la mano, siempre juntos.


End file.
